Our Past
by 2crazycraftergirls
Summary: Vanessa and Dove weren't always the best of friends. They faced many trials and difficulties. How did they become friends? Why are they assassins? But yet one thing was always true, love was never the issue. They have closed out their hearts but why? Join us in the tale to find out Based on story Wrong by Dove Staar. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay it's me unicorn246, not Dove. Sorry, Dove'll write the next chapter. This is things that happended before Wrong. Wrong is on Dove's profile, so unless you read that, you might not know what's going on XD. Onto the story.**_

_**Vanessa's POV**_

Hey there. Name's Vanessa. Other there my best friend, Dove. We're assassain's. Main enemy? Team Crafted. Okay, I've told enough information. If I told you more, I'd have to kill you. And I'm not joking.

"Hey Dove." I said walking into the training hall. "Hey Vanessa!" said Dove, far more cheery than me. "You wanna spar?" I said, grabbing a training sword. "Okay. This time, you're going to lose." she said, smirking. I smirked right back at her, "Yeah, right. Bet you all the diamond I have I win." I said confidently. "How much is that?" she asked, also with an air of confidence. "One." I admitted. "Challenge accepted." she said. And with that, the match began.

Our swords met. They clanged against each other. I blocked, then I saw my opening. I went for it and she block. I made an attempt to flip over her, and failed miserably, landing on my face. I blocked as she went for my. This went on for a while. Our speed quick as lightning. She fianlly knocked the sword out of my hand. "I win! You owe me a diamond!" She said, celebrating her win. "Dang it!" I yelled, disapointed with my loss. "Here, I got to go." I said handing over my diamond. I turned to leave. I was halfway to the door by the time I noticed Dove walking next me. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Don't you remember what day it is?" I said. That was all it took to realize what I was talking about.

Today was the annivesery of my parent's death. Every year I visited their graves. But I need to get something first. I headed up to my room. "Cubby!" I called my dog. When I went somewhere, he always followed. I quickely donned my black cape to hide the assassain's mark on my arm. Cubby and I headed for the flower shop. I bought some roses and tulips. I paid and left for the graves.

I guess it's time to explain how I got here. My parents weren't assassain's per say, but they did help the Assassain's Guild alot. They were caught when I was about ten. They told me to find the Assassain's Guild. They were publicly excuted on March 19. I grabbed my dog, Cubby, and a cape, and went to find the guild.

I lived off the land for a long time. I quickly became a master theif. With what little money I had, I bought a bow and some arrows. One day, I saw a member of Team Crafted in the square. Ssundee. The one who caught my parents. I wanted revenge. So, against my better judgement, I aimed and fired.

I hit him in the stomach. Nearly killed him, according to other people. Someone named Shae2101 ratted me out. Now I was wanted in all of Minecraftia. This was around the time I discovered the Assassain's Guild.

Let's just say, the assassain's are protective of their base. I almost got killed by showing up. The second I stepped foot in front of the gate, someone jumped out, grabbed me, and held a blade against my throat. "Who are you?" The person asked. "Vanessa Garges." I replied. The person then realsed me. "We've been looking for you. So for a proper introduction, I'm Dove Staar." said Dove. "Okay, so should we go in." I asked. "Yeah. Sorry about the sneak attack." she said. "It's fine, I've had worse exeprinces." I replied.

So that's how I ended up here. What more do you want? Now, leave me alone so I can head to my parent's graves.

_**A/N: And done! Okay Dove, you're writing the next one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dove POV Hello. My name is Dove Byrd Staar. I'm currently 18 years old, turning 19 April 21. I have been with the assassin's since I was 14 years old. Our mission in the guild? Classified. Where is the guild? Classified. Maybe you will know all of this once you join, but you'll have to speak to Seto first. I have long black hair that reaches my ankles and covers half my face. It's usually in a high pony tail. My daily outfit consist of a black hoodie, dark purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. I also have black fingerless gloves. My main weapons? 2 short iron swords, but preferably a diamond axe, Peace, or a diamond sword. Pets? Tiger, my faithful kitten. How I got here you ask? Well, it started when I was way younger. I was made an heir to the Ender dragon and transformed into half ender dragon. Then I was adopted by the Ender Dragon and her son, Enderlox. Enderlox would torture me because I would try to save Maxxi, my little sister I haven't seen in a long while. It was like that for years, I think 6 years? Anyway, II soon ran away with Maxxi, our first opportunity in a long time. The only reason we escaped was because of Seto. I admit, when I first saw Seto, I developed a huge crush. Of course it faded away. He helped me get to somewhere safe with Maxxi. He called it Team Crafted. Those bastards! Anyway, he left us there and told me, "If you ever need help, go to the Star Tavern and ask for Seto." I of course nodded. Team Crafted welcomed us with open arms. We stayed there for 2 weeks. Then Maxxi and I went on a small expedition with Mitchell and Jerome, better known as BajanCanadian and ASFJerome. We were the best of friends. I think Mitch was 12 then…? Eh, anyway, we met up with some king's guards who said Maxxi killed someone. Then my family stepped out of nowhere and began fighting. My old mom and dad were killed by the Team Crafted. My sister was arrested by Deadlox, or Ty, and my uncle dragged me away. We were found a week later. He was shot to death by Ssundee and I was nearly killed. I ran into a nearby town, discovering the Star Tavern lied in wait. I immediately ran there and told the bartender the passcode. She let me in and Seto welcomed me. Since then, I have been training with the assassins, my only true friends. I was one of the first matters of fact. The very first was Cassidy Jones. She went missing after accepting a mission to kill someone off of Team Crafted. We never found out what happened. Seto trained me well, testing my skills on mobs and even the king. I passed all. We gained new members. Bella and Reah were close to nes\xt. Vanessa was my best friend, the only one who I could actually relate to. We had a spy working with us, Sheila. She was a good friend of mines, I was happy. We all thought of each other as family, since most of ours was gone. I could not think of a life without them. My training was rigorous, all of ours were. We were trained that death didn't matter. I was sent out on missions to kill many mobs. Soon, people began to fear me because of the way blood ran down my face. I didn't mind, especially since they started calling me Death Staar. Bella was soon sent on a mission to kill a Team Crafted member. Too bad she never made it back. Pretty soon the memory of those two slipped from my mind, as they did from everyone else. I don't know about Seto though… "Hey Dove, I'm going to go now, you're going to be left behind again…" Vanessa mumbled as we made the way to her parent's grave. I snapped out of the recollection of memories and caught up. We went on in silence. A/N Hey you lovely people! So this is my turn, which I did~. I hope you enjoyed ok! Please, fav, read, and review if you like~ We are taking suggestions on what to write in here, so please state your opinions. This is like the prequel of Wrong by me, Dove Staar. Ok Ness, your turn~! 


	3. The First Mission, part 1

_**A/N: Okay! Next chapter! It's Saturday so I have time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only on my OC. Nothing else**_

Ugh, you're still following us? Do you know the meaning of the word privacy? Fine, come along. See if I care. Well, if you forgot, we're on the way to my parent's graves. Now stay close and don't get lost. I'm not coming back to find you if you do.

"Okay Dove, remember, I have to call you Ash when we're out you. Team Crafted can be anywhere." I say. I pause and stop walking. I start walking toward a poster. "Hey Ness. Ness? Ness! Where are you going?" she says, trying to grab my attention. I grasped the poster. It was a wanted poster. "Come on, let's go." I say plainly. "What was that all about?" asked Dove. "I'll explain later." I reply.

As, we approached the graves, Cubby started barking. Even Tiger was on edge. "Cubby, be quiet. There's no one here." I said, getting frustrated with my dog's costant barking. "So, which story do we tell them this year?" asked Dove. Every year, we tell a story to my parents. "How about our first mission?" I suggested. "Good idea." said Dove as we reached their grave.

"Wait... Do you feel that?" I asked, glancing around. "No... What is it?" asked Dove. Realising there was someone behind me I said, "I know you're behind me." I quickly turned around and punched them in the face as hard as I could.

"Ah! What the hell?" he yelled. I got a good look at his face. "Wait a second, Zane? Is that you?!" I yelled in suprise. "Yes but, shhh! I'm wanted." he said. "But where have you-? How did you-? Just what?!" I was shocked. My old childhood friend, and I found him once again. "Can someone explain just exactly is going on here?!" Dove said loudly. "I've known this guy since I was little kid!" I said. "Was that why you were looking at that poster?" she asked. "Yeah... Let me guess, you're trying to find the guild?" I said knowingly. "Yeah, and who's she?" he asked. "My friend Dove, but while we're out here, I have to call here Ash, or-yeah you know." I said. "What are you wanted for anyway?" asked Dove. "Logan and I blew up half of the TC base." he replied simply. "Huh, never thought the third idiot would actually do it. Did get caught?" I asked knowing that he probaly did. "He did." said Zane.

"Well we might as well tell the story." I said. "Yeah, Zane just listen." said Dove. "It started as a simple gathering info mission...

"Ness, can you hear me?" Seto said, while I pressed my ear bud. "Loud and clear, Dumbledore." I replied. "Stop calling me that!" He said angrily Dove and I were trying to infiltrate TC's base. Let's see, lots of trees. I was struck with an idea. "Dove! Follow my lead!" I said jumping onto a tree. I jumped from treetop to treetop until we reached the base's roof. Dove used her sword to pry open a vent. We jumped in the vent, crawling through. "Aha! The control room!" I exclaimed. "Do you have the flash drive?" asked Dove. I nodded in response, jumping down. Dove jumped down as well landing on top of me. "Ow! You have to wait for me to move first!" I yelled.

After plugging in the flash drive, alarms went off. Several members of Team Crafted came running in. "What are you doing here?" asked Sky, ready to attack. "We're here to fix the...Run!" I yelled.

_**A/N: Dove! I command you to write part two! Lol, I kid. But seriously, it's your turn.**_


End file.
